


Heroes and Vilains: Homecoming

by Alshoruzen



Series: Heroes and Villains [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Birthday, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: It isn't about where you started, it's where you go that matters. So goes the motto of the Milky Way Corporation, an organization dedicated to studying and supporting the newly emerging population of people with paranormal powers. Joining the organization is one decision Shinichi will never regret because, if he hadn't, he would likely never have met Kaito. KaiShin
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Heroes and Villains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850962
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Heroes and Vilains: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also posted as party of my Different Moons collection on FF.Net.

"It doesn't matter what you say!" the man declared, glaring defiantly at the police. "If there's no body, you can't do anything!"

The portly inspector standing before him harrumphed. "That may be true. But you are assuming we can't find the body." Ignoring the suspect's scowl, the inspector turned to where a dark-haired young man was standing next to the culprit's spotlessly clean car. The boy had one hand on the hood of the car, and his eyes were closed. "Kudo-kun?"

For a long moment, the boy remained where he was. Then he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of strikingly blue orbs.

"The body's in the mountain to the north of the city," he said. "Take the Toami road up. There's an unnamed dirt road about three kilometers along that branches off to the right past a large collection of white and gray boulders. Drive for another four hundred meters and stop. There'll be a fallen log on the left side of the road roughly fifty meters into the forest. The body is buried just beyond the uphill end of that log."

The inspector nodded and turned to one of his officers, completely ignoring the shell-shocked culprit. "Chiba, take a few men with you and go retrieve the body."

"But…but…" the culprit spluttered. "That—that's impossible! How did you…"

He was still muttering when the police led him away.

"Thank you again for your help, Satou-san, Kudo-kun," the inspector said as he smiled jovially at the boy and the woman standing beside him. "You've saved us a lot of time."

"We're always happy to help," the woman, Satou, replied. "If that's all, we have another piece of business we need to attend to."

"That's all. Thank you again."

The woman and the teen climbed into a red car parked nearby.

"We have another case?" Kudo Shinichi asked as the car pulled out of the convenience store's parking lot. "Did it just come in?"

Satou Miwako laughed. "No, it's not a case." She cast an amused look at her passenger when he only made a confused sound. "Don't tell me you forgot. Kuroba-kun's coming back today."

Blue eyes widened and Shinichi sat bolt upright in his seat. "That's today!"

Satou burst out laughing. "I figured you'd want some time to get things ready. You can thank me later."

Blushing, Shinichi sat back in his seat. "Thanks…"

"No problem. Oh, and the others are planning to throw him a surprise birthday party, but I told them to wait until tomorrow."

-0-

Standing before the counter of his residence in the Milky Way Apartment Complex, Shinichi surveyed the ingredients lined up before him. He had purchased everything last weekend in preparation for this day, but, if Satou hadn't been so thoughtful, he probably wouldn't have had time to actually put them to use. He really should thank her again.

Turning to the set of recipes he had chosen and photocopied for the occasion, he compared the list of necessary ingredients to those he had on the counter again just to be absolutely sure nothing was missing. Once he was satisfied, he rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

Honestly, three years ago, he would never have imagined that he would be going to so much trouble just to prepare one meal. His parents had run off to travel the world when he had turned fourteen, leaving him to fend for himself. Not that he'd minded. His parents were…well, frankly, they were maddening and confusing and just easier to get along with when he didn't have to see them every day. They always seemed to be on a different wavelength from him, but there wasn't any point thinking about that. The point was, he'd lived on his own for quite some time. But, though he'd learned how to cook for the sake of self preservation, he'd never cared that much about what he ate. He'd even forgotten to eat altogether on occasion.

Yet here he was, preparing a full course meal.

He supposed it had all started with that case. He'd been sixteen at the time and solving mysteries as a high school detective with the power to read the memories of inanimate objects and machines.

That day, his school's soccer coach had called in sick. A substitute coach was brought in, and the team had gone off to play. But when the time had come to return to school, they'd found that one of the kids was missing. The substitute stayed behind to search while the class left to go back to school on the bus. Shinichi had insisted on staying to help look for the missing student, but they had found nothing. In the end, the substitute had offered to give Shinichi a ride home in his car as it was already late.

The moment Shinichi had sat down in that car, he had known that there was a body in the trunk. It was the dead body of the missing student. He didn't know how it had died because the car cared little for such things, but he knew it was there. But he said nothing because he also knew that it was the man sitting next to him, driving the car, who had put that body there.

Shinichi had pieced everything together in his head. The original coach had owed this man, an old friend of his, a favor, so he'd let him sub as coach for this game. He was a skilled soccer player, after all. Coaching was no problem for him.

But the substitute had not wanted a chance to coach. He had wanted a chance to kill the younger brother of a former friend who had, in a past game, caused the sub to injure his leg so badly that he could no longer play soccer anymore. To the injured man, to whom logic no longer paid any visits, killing the younger brother of the man who'd caused his injury was the perfect payback.

Shinichi had been ready to pretend nothing was going on, get home, and call the police. But he hadn't known one thing.

The substitute coach had super powers too. He could read minds.

The substitute had hidden his knowledge well. He had stopped the car at a small gas station to refuel and buy drinks. He bought one for his 'guest' as well, but, knowing what he knew, he did not bother trying to spike the drink. Instead, he had offered it to Shinichi, who, unaware of the man's powers, was still pretending that he knew nothing so that he could call the police when he got home. But everything changed when Shinichi moved to take the proffered drink.

The murderer had used that momentary distraction to lunge at the boy and wrap his hands around Shinichi's neck. The boy had been pinned back against the car door, unable to get the much larger man off of him. It was dumb luck that he had been able to work a hand behind himself to open the car door. The abruptness of his backwards fall had broken his attacker's grip on him.

The precious few seconds that that fortuitous moment had bought allowed Shinichi to escape into the gas station. The old man who worked there had locked the doors, and Shinichi had called the police. Of course, the substitute had fled the scene long before the police got there, but, with the coins the man had used at the station, Shinichi had been able to help the police retrace the murderer's steps to collect much needed evidence. The insight into the man's actions that that had given them had allowed them to track him down and eventually arrest him.

That had been the first of many cases that Shinichi had found himself entangled in. It didn't take long for all the police and detectives in the area to figure out the value of both his supernatural ability and his ability to solve complicated puzzles.

Despite his growing reputation, however, Shinichi had still been surprised when Detective Satou from the Milky Way Corporation had approached him.

"You want me to join your organization?"

The woman nodded. "We could really use your talents. I know you were considering joining the police, and I am sure you would do well there too. However, I believe that Milky Way would be a better fit for you. I have information here for you about who we are and what we do. Please go over it and let us know what you decide."

The woman had given him a data disk then before taking her leave.

Shinichi had known of the Milky Way Corporation long before they had come to recruit him. Few people in the world were ignorant of its name these days. Established almost half a century ago when humans with paranormal powers had first begun appearing, the organization's mission was both to support those uniquely gifted individuals and to study their powers in order to further understanding and promote acceptance for them all around the world. To that end, they had established schools on all populated continents. They had also built a worldwide network of licensed agents who used their talents to aid in a variety of efforts and projects around the globe.

Shinichi had spent a week reviewing the information and conducting his own research, though part of him had already guessed what his own decision would be. At the end of the week, he had called Satou and told her that he would accept the offer. And so, at the age of eighteen, Kudo Shinichi became with a student at the Milky Way Institute and an active agent of the school's mother organization.

Looking back, Shinichi knew that it was one of the best and most important choices he had ever made.

Shutting the oven door, he set the timer then turned back to the stove. The clock on the kitchen wall told him that he had only an hour and a half left before Kaito would e home.

He still remembered the first time he'd heard of Kaito—though of course he hadn't known the magician's name at the time. It wasn't until much later that he'd learned that.

"They asked us to look into this thief," Satou had told him one day roughly two months after Shinichi had joined Milky Way. "They believe he has supernatural powers, but they're not sure since he styles himself as a magician. Anyway, he's been running circles around the police for ages, and one of the new supervisors has decided it's time to bring in the professionals. His next heist is scheduled to be at the end of the week. We'll be meeting the police at the target's location."

Shinichi blinked. "Wait, scheduled? You mean his heists are prearranged?"

"Yep. He sends a note and everything."

Intrigued, Shinichi had decided to look the thief up in more detail before the heist. To say he had been shocked but the sheer amount of stuff that turned up would have been a huge understatement. The thief, known as Kaitou KID, was not only a talented criminal who had been eluding the police for years but also a skilled magician with enough fans to rival any celebrity entertainer. It was crazy! And it was interesting.

"I think there's something more to his heists," Shinichi had told Satou as they made their way to the museum where the heist would be taking place.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying he has to be after something more than just stealing. I mean, he returns the things he steals. So obviously he doesn't really want them. That means he's after something else. Yet he keeps drawing all this attention to himself…"

"Many of the officers I've spoken to think he's just doing it for the thrill. Some people get their kicks from committing crimes."

Shinichi shook his head. "He goes out of his way to make sure no one gets hurt at his heists—seven when he puts himself in danger by doing so. Someone who only cared about thrills wouldn't put himself to that kind of trouble."

"Maybe he wants attention then."

"I don't think that's it either. I watched some of the videos of his previous heists. He's an amazing magician. He could easily become a professional."

Satou chuckled. "He is pretty incredible. I wouldn't be surprised if he already is a professional."

The honest admiration in her voice raised Shinichi's eyebrows, but he didn't comment. It wasn't until much later that learned that the woman was privately quite a fan of the enigmatic magician thief. At the time though, Shinichi had been fully preoccupied with the mystery that was Kaitou KID.

-0-

Hopping out of the taxi that had picked him up from the airport, Kuroba Kaito paid the driver then strode through the gates of the Milky Way Apartment Complex. The security guard, an elderly man who could see ill intentions as clouds of black smoke around people, called out a cheerful greeting, not at all surprised by the way Kaito had literally walked through the closed gates like they were nothing but holograms. The man had, after all, seen it all before.

"Long trip?" he asked. "I don't think I've seen you around much lately."

"Two months," Kaito replied.

The security guard whistled. "Must have been a big job. I'm sure Kudo-kun will be glad to see you."

"Not nearly as glad as I will be to see him," Kaito assured the man with a grin. Then he was inside his building. Not in the mood to wait around for an elevator, he jogged to the stairs and started up, taking them two at a time. He couldn't wait to see Shinichi again.

Life really was unpredictable, he thought, laughing to himself. When he'd first met Shinichi, he'd never expected that they'd even become friends, let alone that they would fall in love.

His first sight of Shinichi had been on a rooftop. He had just finished a heist and was on his way out. He hadn't expected to see someone on this particular roof, it being the roof he had chosen for his descent after leaving the museum, but he wouldn't be the master magician thief he was if he couldn't adapt and improvise.

He'd greeted the stranger and politely inquired as to what had led the boy to be in such a peculiar place at such a late hour. He was only mildly surprised to learn that the boy had deduced where he would be making his landing. What truly shocked him was what Shinichi had sid next.

"If you would be willing to tell me your story, I might be able to help you."

The thief cocked his head to one side, his expression hidden by the shadows beneath his hat. "Are you a reporter?"

"A detective."

"Oh? And you want to help me?" the thief echoed, sounding amused. "You'll excuse me if I don't leap at the offer. Well, interesting as this little chat has been, I have places to be. Ciao."

He'd leapt from the roof then and activated his glider, heading for one of the many backup landing sites he had selected in advance. He would have dimissed the encounter after that except that the strange young detective's offer had intrigued him—not because he was interested but because he'd never expected a detective of all people to make such an offer.

The name Kudo Shinichi had been easy to research. In spite of his youth, the boy was nearly as famous as Kaitou KID, albeit in more specialized circles.

The more he'd learned about Shinichi, the more he'd begun to wonder if he should reconsider the boy's offer of aid. Shinichi's particular powers would, he understood instantly, be a great help to him. But he wasn't about to risk providing a detective with information about his mission until he knew without a doubt that the boy was trustworthy.

With that thought in mind, he'd begun stalking Shinichi.

Kaito laughed out loud at those memories. Oh the fun he'd had.

Reaching the twelfth floor landing, Kaito swerved out into the hallway and made a beeline for the door with a four-leaf clover ornament decorating its front. He considered walking through it, but then he changed his mind. Instead, he rang the doorbell. When he heard movement beyond the door, he turned his face to the camera and winked.

The door opened, revealing a Shinichi wearing a Hawaiian-print apron that their friend Heiji had given them and holding a spatula in one hand. A medley of expresions passed across the detective's face: delight, confusion, exasperation, love, and more.

Not waiting for Shinichi to decide what to say first, Kaito made a red rose appear with a flourish and offered it to Shinichi. "I'm home."

Shinichi blinked at the rose then smiled. "I missed you."

-0-

Kaito gazed in undisguised awe at the veritable feast laid out on the apartment's dining table.

"You made all this yourself?"

Shinichi shrugged, embarrassed. "I did." In fact, he had practiced every dish twice before today just to make absolutely sure that they would taste good, but he kept that bit of information to himself. "We should eat before it gets cold," he added.

They settled down to eat. In minutes, it was as though they had never been apart. They had both been following what they could of the other's exploits through the news channels and the Milky Way Corporations' internal status trackers, but such things could never truly capture the full extent of people's experiences.

"Imagine! Two whole months of cleaning up toxic waste." Kaito shook his head. "Really kills the appetite, I tell you."

Shinichi winced sympathetically. "It's important work though."

"Which is why I agreed to do it. But seriously, it's disgusting what humans have been doing to the environment."

"At least more and more people are trying to fix it."

"It's a start."

"Are you all right though?" Shinichi asked. "I mean, converting all that material must have been taxing…"

Kaito waved away his concern with a lighthearted laugh. "Nothing I can't handle. I can use my powers as long as I can focus, and you know me. I never lose sight of my goals."

Shinichi snorted. That was an understatement.

"I know you've solved a lot of cases over the last few weeks. But what happened with the kids you mentioned on the phone?" asked Kaito. "The ones who were abandoned."

"The Amine Orphanage took them in, but there's been a lot of friction. We've been working with the staff to educate everyone who works and lives there, and I think the other children are starting to accept the idea that having odd powers isn't anything more or less than having talents or medical conditions, but you know how these things are. People don't change over night."

"At least they can change," Kaito offered.

"That's true. By the way, I was wondering if you could find some time to put on a magic show for at the orphanage. I told the kids that I knew a magician, and they all wanted to meet you."

"Of course. I'd never turn down a chance to share the joys of magic."

"And cultivate your fanbase?"

Kaito chortled. "You know how it is. Magic is an art that requires an audience."

They shared a smile. So wrapped up were they in the contentment of finally being home together again that neither of them noticed that they had finished their meal until their silverware clinked off of empty plates.

"Should I cut the cake?" Shinichi asked.

"You baked a cake too?"

"Well, I just thought I'd try this recipe I found. I know how much you love chocolate," he said vaguely. There was no way he was telling Kaito that he'd spent three hours going through dozens of different chocolate cake recipes just to try and find the perfect one—perfect meaning not too complicated but sure to be delicious. He avoided the knowing and rather amused look that Kaito was sending his way.

"Much appreciated. Although," Kaito continued, his grin taking on a very different kind of edge. "I can think of at least one thing I'd like even more than a chocolate cake~."

Shinichi took note of the way Kaito was leering at him and blushed bright red.

"I'll get the cake," he announced to cover his embarrassment.

Kaito hid a grin behind his water cup. His dear detective was adorable when he was flustered.

-0-

With two glasses of wine in hand, they had moved to their bedroom, where they could sit on the edge of the bed and look out through the balcony doors at the glittering lights of the city at night. Outside, it was rather windy tonight, so they had opted not to sit on the balcony. Inside, it was warm and quiet. The wine was a special one someone had given Kaito as a gift after his recent work. Shinichi had never been a big fan of alcohol of any kind, but it certainly seemed to fit the atmosphere.

This cityscape—the sparkle of stars both natural and manmade above and below—always reminded him of Kaito. And he had spent many a night looking at this very same scene over the past two months, lost in memories of other mights.

Their early meetings had always been characterized by such scenery. That moment when he'd first seen Kaito alighting on that rooftop with the moon's white face shining bright behind him, casting his features in shadow so that all that was visible was the gleam of his monocle and the white slash of his smile was forever imprinted into Shinichi's mind.

Their second meeting had been every bit as dramatic. Shinichi had nearly jumped out of his skin when he'd answered a call he'd thought was from his friend Hattori only to be confronted by Kaitou KID. They had been at the renowned Beika Sky Garden, a massive, fully climate-controled garden tended to by fairy-like robots that occupied the rooftops of the city's largest shopping center. Even more surprising than his abrupt appearance, however, had been his words.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer. We'll trade. A story for a favor."

Shinichi really hadn't known what to expect, but he'd always trusted his instincts, and those instincts had told him to give the thief the benefit of the doubt. He never regretted that decision.

-0-

"There is a legend. It tells of a city full of wonders and a people more advanced in art and science than any other in the world before or since. However, they were not satisfied. And so they created a tool—one that would grant them power beyond imagining. And they succeeded. For a while.

But their creation was too powerful. Unable to withstand its own power, the tool—a great jewel of many changing colors—shattered. The power it released wiped out the entire civilization, sinking it beneath the sea."

"Like Atlantis."

The thief gave a crooked smile. "In essence. But that is only the beginning of the story."

Shinichi nodded slowly. "Go on then."

"When the jewel shattered, its power too was broken, but it was not lost. It was merely distorted. Each piece of the jewel influenced the world and people a little differently. It caused disasters and created monsters. The small handful of survivors from the lost city realized both their folly and their responsibility to fix what had happened before the balance of the world was twisted beyond repair. They set about hunting down the pieces of their creation so that they could be destroyed. However, other people learned of the stranger powers of these jewels and sought to use them to their own gain. Centuries of conflict between these two groups commencted, but, gradually, the jewels were destroyed one by one, and the legend of their powers became less and less widely known. And even fewer believed those tales. Indeed, it was thought that all the jewels had been destroyed. That was until an unwitting explorer discovered a small collection of half a dozen strange but beautiful jewels. He thought he'd found buried pirate treasure. He sold most of the jewels, keeping only one for himself. The money he got allowed him to settle down and get married, but his life was not peaceful. Strange things kept happening around him, and disasters dogged his footsteps. And every time a new catastrophe fell, he would dream of the jewel. Soon, he came to understand that it was the jewel's power bending the world around him. So he destroyed it. But, not having the knowledge of how destroy the thing properly, his actions sent the remnants of that jewel's powers out into the world, forever changing it. That was fifty years ago."

Shinichi's breath hitched. "You don't mean…"

"Indeed."

"But this is just a myth, isn't it? You don't actually know if any of it is true."

"It's up to you how much of the story you want to believe. But the treasure hunter and his misfortunes were real. You can research them for yourself if you want. It is also fact that there are others who have heard and believe."

"Like you."

The thief merely shrugged.

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Because this story is the reason that someone important to me was killed," KID said grimly. "And I believe that you can help me catch them."

-0-

Shinichi shook his head at the memory. He hadn't really believed the Atlantian fantasy part of KID's tale at the time, but he'd had no problems believing that there were criminals out there who would have no qualms acting on such tales and their promises. And so he had reiterated his offer to help the thief so long as he sought only justice for his lost loved one. Shinichi's views on that legend had changed considerably over the last few years, but that was a story for another time. For now, he focused back on the present.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kaito asked.

"I was just remembering."

"Any moment in particular?"

"The first time we met… The first time you told me your story… The first time we worked together, and the first time we went out…"

"How about the first time we made love?" Kaito inquired, tone suggestive. Shinichi instantly turned red, and Kaito laughed heartily.

Taking both their empty glasses, the magician leaned over to set them on the nightstand. As he drew back, he brushed a kiss across Shinichi's lips. "Thank you. Dinner was excellent. As was the cake."

Shinichi smiled, feeling warm and happy and a little bit giddy. He'd missed Kaito these last few weeks. "I'm glad you liked it. Happy birthday. And welcome home."

Catching Shinichi's lips in a more passionate kiss, Kaito shifted forward, forcing Shinichi to lean back until he toppled over to land flat on his back on the bed with Kaito on top of him. Shinichi broke the kiss with a gasp, startled half by the impact and half by the feel of calloused fingers rubbing circles over his bare hips. His pants and underwear had mysteriously gone missing—or not so mysteriously, when he considered that Kaito's ability was molecular reconstruction.

"Kai," he half squeaked when those same calloused fingers glided up his sides, and he realized that it wasn't only his lower garments that had gone missing. "Stop destroying my clothes!"

"What are you talking about?" the culprit asked in an innocent tone that was fooling no one as he licked and nibbled on the side of Shinichi's neck. "I'm just unwrapping my present." Then he shifted to murmur directly into the shell of Shinichi's ear. "I plan to enjoy it very thoroughly."

Shinichi shuddered at both the sensation of Kaito's hot breath brushing past his ear and the tone of his voice. His own breath hitched in his throat. He felt hot. A tiny part of his mind suggested that he should be smacking Kaito upside the head and demanding his clothes repaired, but that voice was growing rapidly weaker. The rest of him just wanted to melt into a happy puddle under the hands wandering all over his body.

With an effort, he placed his hands on Kaito's shoulders, pushing the other back a little. "Kai, wait. Your report—"

"I dropped it off already." Kaito caught Shinichi's wrists, gently but firmly pinning them to the bed on either side of Shinichi's head as he leaned back down to leave another hickey on Shinichi's neck.

"I—I have work tomorrow," Shinichi persisted, his voice coming out rather breathless (okay, yes, it was the party tomorrow, so there probably wouldn't be too much work, but Kaito wasn't supposed to know about the party. Besides, if he showed up to the party with hickeys… He felt horribly embarrassed just imagining the knowing looks and smirks). He unconsciously tilted his head to give Kaito better access. He could feel his lover's lips curl into a smirk against his throat.

"Don't worry about that. We both have the next week off. I filed the paperwork when I dropped off my report. And we can swing by to get anything you might need from the office at any time. So," he drawled, drawing back a bit so he could look Shinichi in the eyes. "Any more questions? Because I'd like to get back to playing with my present."

Not waiting for an answer, he dove back in, crushing their lips together in a demanding kiss. His tongue dove past Shinichi's soft lips to plunder the hot cavern beyond, eliciting mewls of pleasure from the detective now shuddering under him. His hands roamed over Shinichi's body, reacquainting himself with every dip and curve. He knew all the sensitive spots on his detective's body, and he was fully intent on re-exploring every one of them.

Shinichi melted under the magician's caresses. A contented sigh slipped from his lips. He ran his fingers through Kaito's messy hair, marveling again at how soft the strands were despite their spiky, unkempt appearance. His hands then trailed over Kaito's shoulders and down to the buttons on the front of the magician's shirt and beginning to undo them. But Kaito caught his wrists again, pinning them above his head.

Shinichi pouted despite himself, earning an amused and decidedly wicked grin from his lover. Kaito winked, which was the only warning Shinichi got before he felt smooth cloth slide around his wrists. He glanced up to find that his hands had been bound to the bars in the bed's headboard by a pair of seamless cloth cuffs that were the same shade of green that his shirt had been.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked incredulously. "I liked that shirt."

Kaito laughed. "I'll change it back later. Now," he continued, tilting Shinichi's face towards him for another deep kiss. "Let's focus on more important things than shirts, hmm?"

Shinichi would have liked to be annoyed. After all, that was easy for Kaito to say, especially since the magician still had all his own clothes—a fact Shinichi found most unfair. But he couldn't focus on his irritation (or much of anything else) in the face of the talented tongue and dexterous fingers exploring and worshipping every inch of his body.

Kaito left a prominent mark on Shinichi's neck before moving down to his chest then stomach, eliciting a stifled giggle from his detective. Then he moved lower still, leaving another hickey just above Shinichi's left hip bone before moving on. Spreading Shinichi's long legs and pushing them up, he tickled the inside f Shinichi's right knee with his tongue before nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

He lingered there for a while, leaving his mark on both thighs before he shifted to tease Shinichi's growing arousal. The detective gasped as a hot mouth descended on him, licking and sucking and teasing him into full arousal only to move on again as Kaito shifted up once more to kiss Shinichi's lips.

"You're still dressed," the detective complained between soft gasps for breath, but Kaito hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"In time," he purred, pressing that same finger past Shinichi's soft lips and into his mouth in a silent command. Shinichi accepted the finger and the two more that followed, wrapping his tongue around them and sucking on them with an eagerness that he would have been embarrassed by if he'd been thinking about anything at all beyond the growing, burning need to feel his Kaito inside him.

As though sensing his thoughts, Kaito withdrew his hand and slid his now wet fingers down to Shinichi's twitching hole. He traced his fingers lightly, teasingly, around the ring of muscle before easing one finger inside. That finger was soon followed by a second and a third. Shinichi's breaths were coming in quick gasps now, and his eyes were closed as he tried to relax around the fingers pressing inside him slowly but surely prying apart sensitive walls and preparing him for what was to come. They moved deeper with each thrust before they curled to press hard against a spot inside him that turned his gasps into a moan of pure pleasure. Kaito smirked and pressed hard into that spot again and again, relishing in the way his detective bucked and mewled in helpless pleasure.

"I think it's time for the main event," Kaito half whispered, half sang as a wicked grin curled his lips.

He withdrew his fingers, earning a whine of protest from his panting lover. He hopped off the bed and waited until Shinichi opened confused blue eyes to look at him. Then he began stripping out of his clothes. Lying prone on the bed with his hands still bound above his head, Shinichi blushed. His pulse quickened, and his gaze drifted down, to Kaito's erect cock. His blush darkened.

Kaito watched Shinichi spread his legs a little wider in unconscious invitation as he squirmed in obvious anticipation and smirked.

He climbed back onto the bed like a hunting cat stalking across the sheets to lean over his prey's trembling body. Using his own knees to keep Shinichi's legs spread wide, he touched a fingertip to that perfect little hole, feeling the muscles stutter and twitch. He let his fingertip dip inside then withdrew again.

Shinichi let out a noise rather reminiscent of a thwarted kitten growling. "Stop teasing."

Kaito only laughed. Shinichi really was too cute, especially when he was frustrated. The sight made Kaito's already hard member throb with desire. "So eager."

Chuckling at his detective's embarrassed stutter, he leaned over to the nightstand. Fishing the lube from the drawer, he sat back on his heels and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. He coated his length then slipped two fingers back into Shinichi to make sure his detective was well-prepared. Satisfied, he took hold of Shinichi's hips and pressed the tip of his throbbing cock against Shinichi's waiting hole.

Shinichi moaned as Kaito thrust slowly into him, filling him all the way to the brim. He could feel the muscles in his rear stretching to accommodate the hard, hot intruder, and it made his spine arch and his nerves tingle as his toes curled in pleasure. It had been far too long. The intrusion bordered on painful. He felt like he was a virgin again, being taken for the first time by the man he loved.

He blushed at the thought and the memories it brought and squirmed, clenching spasmodically around the pulsating cock inside him.

He had missed Kaito terribly over the magician's extended absence—missed his wit and confidence, his warmth and intelligence and even his mischief and twisty sense of humor. Shinichi's world was always more vivid and colorful when Kaito was around. But it wasn't until this moment that he admitted that he'd also missed Kaito's touch.

Another shudder of pleasure raced up his spine. He felt more than he heard the magician chuckle.

"Do you like that?" Kaito purred low into his ear, the warm air tickling the shell of Shinichi's ear and the sensitive skin of his neck. "Do you want more?"

Shinichi could only whimper and nod, hands twisting in their bonds and clenching as though trying to grasp a lifeline.

Kaito's hands rubbed over the curve of his hips, calloused fingers digging into his waist then sliding down to knead his thighs before they gripped his hips and held him still as Kaito finally began to move. The thrusts started out long and gentle, each thrust pushing in deep and filling Shinichi to the brim before sliding almost all the way out again just as slowly. Teasing. Enticing. In. Out. In.

With each slow, deep thrust, Shinichi grew a little more accustomed to the intrusion, and all lingering discomfort melted away in the face of mounting pleasure. But the pace was driving him crazy. It was too slow. He shifted, trying to meet Kaito's movements, but the magician's hands held him still. A whimper of protest escaped his lips.

"Kai."

"Patience~," Kaito teased, brushing a kiss over Shinichi's parted lips before moving to nip and suck on the side of the detective's neck. He smirked against the soft skin. He wanted nothing more right then than to pound into Shinichi until his detective was writhing and screaming his name in ecstasy, but he knew there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, he was enjoying making Shinichi squirm. There was nothing quite as arousing as having his detective completely at his mercy, all but begging Kaito to ravish him.

Another slow thrust, and Shinichi let out another moan that was almost a whine.

"Kai, please…" he whimpered.

Deciding that he had teased Shinichi long enough (at least for now), Kaito gradually picked up the pace. Shinichi's gasps and moans became cries of pleasure as his lover thrust into him hard and fast, again and again. Every thrust drove ruthlessly into that spot that sent jolts of electricity racing along his nerves, and his body responded of its own accord. Soon he was riding each thrust with an eager abandon that only encouraged Kaito to plow into him all the harder.

It was with a scream that Shinichi came, his inner muscles clamping tight around Kaito's hard cock. The magician made sure to thrust himself fully into that wonderfully tight heat before he too came, releasing his essence deep inside Shinichi. The detective shuddered again at the sensation, another soft moan slipping from his lips.

They lay there for a long moment, riding out the waves of their joint release and catching their breaths. Shinichi let out an involuntary whimper when Kaito moved, pulling out of him.

The magician grinned down at him. "Don't worry. I'm nowhere near done with you yet." He let his voice drop into a dark purr. "We have a long night ahead of us. I do hope you're prepared."

The promises in his voice made Shinichi shiver, both excited and nervous. But he wasn't given much time to ponder what Kaito had planned. Not that Shinichi minded. He was all too happy to let Kaito have his way with him.

-0-

Shinichi drifted back to wakefulness on a cloud of contentment that made him wonder drowsily if he was still asleep. But gradually his thoughts cleared a little further, and he knew that that was sunlight he was seeing through his eyelids. Still, he kept his eyes closed, just basking in the warmth of the bed and the strong arms wrapped around him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Thoughts of the previous night's events floated through his mind, and he blushed. He'd lost count of how many times Kaito had taken him last night. They hadn't actually gone to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. Even now, he felt as though he could feel the echoes of those touches.

In both their lovemaking and life in general, Kaito could be alternatively gentle and merciless, mischievous and serious, thoughtful and selfish. But he was always loving. And really, that was one of Kaito's greatest charms, Shinichi mused. He was a fascinating array of contradictions all wrapped up in one insanely intelligent (and possibly crazy) man that made you believe that miracles really could happen. Of course, whether the aforementioned miracles would actually be good things was a matter more up for debate, but that sense of mystery and unpredictably was just another of the qualities that Shinichi loved about his magician.

Turning around in Kaito's embrace, he buried his face against the magician's chest to get away from the light. He felt one of Kaito's hands move to rub slow circles on his back and sighed, snuggling closer. He had almost drifted back to sleep when he suddenly remembered the party.

"What time is it?" he asked reluctantly, not moving from his comfortable position.

"Half past ten."

Shinichi winced. The party was at eleven. "We should get up."

"Vacation, remember?"

"I have files I need from the office."

"You do remember what a vacation is, right?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "But I didn't have any warning. I'd prefer not to leave my case files lying around the office for two weeks. That's how things get lost."

Kaito heaved an exaggerated sigh but relented. "All right. Let's go then. The sooner we get the official business out of the way the better I say."

So it was that they arrived right on time for the party.

"So," drawled an amused, female voice. "Have fun last night?"

Shinichi looked up from the cup of coffee he'd been nursing in the corner of the auditorium where the party was in full swing to find Miyano Shiho smirking at him. The young doctor had become one of his best friends when she had moved in with her grandfather, an elderly inventor who lived next door to Shinichi's parents' home. That had been back in middle school. Nowadays, Shinichi would venture to say that, after Kaito, she was the person who knew him best.

Also like Kaito, she seemed to derive a great deal of pleasure from teasing him.

"None of your business," he grumbled, trying to hide his blush behind his coffee mug.

Shiho moved to lean aainst the wall beside him, arms folded. "Have you two made your vacation plans? Or were you planning hole up at home?"

"I didn't know I was going to be on vacation until yesterday," Shinichi replied dryly. Across the room, Kaito was still in the midst of greeting a seemingly endless stream of well wishers. "But I assume he has plans. He usually does."

"Indeed," Shiho agreed. "But, if he doesn't, you two might consider looking into this."

Slipping an envelope from her pocket, she passed it to him. Then she bid him a quiet farewell and took her leave.

Curious, Shinichi opened the envelope to find several news clippings inside. They described the discovery and dredging up of an old shipwreck and the treasures it contained. They also detailed several odd occurances that had followed the wreckage's recovery, leading many to believe that the ship' treasure was haunted. Among that treasure were several large jewels.

"What've you got there?" Kaito asked as he joined Shinichi. He was munching on what Shinichi could have sworn was his third slice of birthday cake.

The detective silently held up some of the articles so that Kaito could see their titles. "Shiho had some suggestions on where we might want to take our vacation."


End file.
